Swi Second Chance
by Emberpaw
Summary: Swi is brutally killed by a pack of dogs, he leaves Brightpaw behind, whom he never told about his feelings for her, he is lost and feels alone until he finds his way into another cats dream, the form a bond but Starclan has forbidden him to see the cat, will they find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The first blow was not the worst, not by far, Swiftpaw felt his fur rip beneath the huge, ruthless dog, snarls and chanting surrounded him _pack pack, kill kill, _the words were nothing compared to the agony he felt, his body tossed between the pack like a leaf, weightless, tearing easily through their huge claws, a scream escaped his mouth before being sharply cut of by yet another thump, sending him flying to the wall of the cave, body crumpling in a small, unmoving heap he could smell the sickening tang of blood flowing freely out of the wounds covering his body "please...Starclan have mercy" his mew was barely audible. The hot breath of another dog met his nose, he tensed, life pouring out of him he wished it was over, he wanted to die, at first he had tried to fight back, it was useless, the seemed to enjoy it. Sharp, razor like teeth met his chest, he convulsed, sending a fountain of blood across the hard ground, the life was draining out of him, blackness edging it's was further into his eyes. The echoes of the pack faded and he saw a cat in front of him, her eyes reassured his as he felt her tail entwine with is leading him away, he could see his body beow him, mangled, scarlet liquid covered most of his twisted body, he forced himself to look away, only to see another body, Brightpaw was the limp yet she was not with him the cat beside him shook her head he hoped she was still alive, but a pang of loss struck him, he had never got the chance to tell her how he felt, he looked away again, hoping he would find peace at last...


	2. Chapter 2

Swiftpaw sighed, he watched as the starry warriors got ready to greet Fireheart, brushing through dew covered ferns. Today he would receive his nine lives, the day he became leader of Thunderclan, yet again he felt a pang of loss, he always imagined he would still be alive, have a life, become a senior warrior...get a mate, but no, it was all taken away from him. A lump formed in his throat as he imagined Brightpaw now, he wished he could see her again. Swiftpaw looked down at his paws, digging his claws deep into the emerald green stems of grass before hearing another cat approach. Bluestar came forward, blue grey pelt sparkling, just behind her were seven other cats "what is it?" he mewed, unenthusiastic, when Bluestar came to talk to him she only lectured him on 'forgetting about the past' and 'helping the clans' he didn't want another lecture. "we're about to give Fireheart his nine lives, join us". Swiftpaw jumped up, he was honoured to give Fireheart a life, although he had never really forgiven him for not helping him become a warrior... or Bluestar, but she didn't seem to notice how he had not, especially after give Brightpaw a new name, Lostface, it sickened him to think of it, he forced himself to keep a plain face and followed Bluestar and the others. They reached a small, moonlit clearing, bounding graceful into it to greet Fireheart, waiting at the bottom. He stood among the ranks of the starry warriors, gaze foxed on Fireheart and for a second, he met Swiftpaws gaze. One by one the cats stepped forward giving Fireheart lives, Swiftpaw saw how excruciatingly painful it was, yet Fireheart was unable to collapse, he wondered if it was by self restraint or if he was forced to stay upright. Then Bluestar nudged him forward, it was his turn, he took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm and expressionless Firehearts mouth opened, his bright green eyes filled with regret and sadness "I'm sorry, it's my fault you died" he gasped and guilt washed over Swiftpaw. _Maybe he really did regret it!_ Swiftpaw shook his head slightly before he touched noses with the soon to be leader "with this life i give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan" he remembered at the end of his life...the blood and terror he felt, he knew Fireheart was _feeling_ it, his eyes were glazed with pain and loss, it left Fireheart gasping for breath, Swiftpaw stepped back into the shadows, wishing he didn't have to relive the moment...Bluestar never told him about that. He shook his head trying to get rid of the memories before backing away, into the shadows, he couldn't bear to think about it anymore, he fled.


	3. Chapter 3

Swiftpaw padded aimlessly through the trees, his heart beating heavily, he tried forgetting, he tried to force his mind to reject the thoughts, even closing his eyes, yet he knew in Starclan you could not sleep. Even if he wasn't in Starclan he wouldn't be able to. All he saw was Brightheart, her beautiful, bright green eyes, her sleek, ginger and white fur and then he thought about his death, how he should've saved her from this, her fur torn, and mangled, it was his own fault he died...but Brightheart had to live with the injuries, a permanent reminder of what had happened that day.

The canopy of trees above him swayed in the cool breeze, his black and white fur was ruffled, he never stopped thinking about her...he never would. His paws sped up until he was running, running through the endless forest until...

The scents around him were familiar, the trees thinned out and he recognised the mossy clearing, his was in Thunderclan territory, he must find Brightheart, tell her how he felt, begged her to forgive him for causing her endless suffering, he must find out if she would ever forgive him.

The thorn barrier came into view and Swiftpaw felt light, as if he was flying, the clearing was empty yet he could smell the cats he had once trained with asleep in their nests. _Longtail, Ashpaw, Speckletail!_ He breathed in the scents, savouring them, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay...at least not for long.

Then, at last, the scent he had been longing for, Brightheart's beautiful form could be seen, her tail wrapped around her body inside the medicine den, curled into a tight, unmoving ball. That's when Swiftpaw saw Cloudtail, the warrior seemed oblivious to Swiftpaw, yet his anxious blue gaze was fixed on Brightheart, full of warmth, affection...love.

"Brightheart...?" he managed to force out "Brightheart forgive me...please" again the grief struck, she had Cloudtail, they had probably forgotten about him, she might even be glad he was gone...

Swiftpaw gave her a last, longing look, his anger, love and despair mixed into a grimace of pain. "I will always love you Brightheart" he whispered "even if you forget me" Swiftpaw turned, tail drooping, heart turned to ice realising how much he will miss her, her smell, her beautiful eyes, her amazing personality, always happy. The camp faded and instead he met the angry glare of Starclan...he knew he wasn't supposed to leave their hunting ground. He didn't care. Not anymore.


End file.
